


Colors

by Snufflesw



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snufflesw/pseuds/Snufflesw
Summary: i remember the day everything changed. the day everything turned to black and all the colors disappeared from my life. the day even my life decided to disappear.





	1. Colors [English]

**Author's Note:**

> I=Theo  
Him=Boris

I.

I remember the day everything changed. The day everything turned to black and all the colors disappeared from my life. The day even my life decided to disappear.

It had been a cloudy day in Amsterdam, and I sat on a rusty bench outside of a coffee shop with a warm coffee in my hand. The bitter taste of the coffee and the chilly wind in Holland made a pretty good mixture and the warm drink transferred slowly down my throat at every gulp.

"Am sorry, it took time."

It was him.

The man I got to know when he was only a boy. A boy with raven black disheveled hair and sad, but tired, dark eyes. I remember how deep his Russian accent was, which made him quite unclear by words, but also how much I loved it.

I met him during a difficult time in my life when everything was gray and sad. My mother had died a year earlier, and I was forced to move in with my father, who I didn't have a very good relationship with, and his girlfriend. They lived in Las Vegas and it was there I met him the first days of school. For the first time in a year, I was finally able to see colors again. The colors stayed every day, and when I was with him the colors got brighter and my vision got clearer. It was exactly like I didn't need my glasses by his side. It felt like we were on another planet. A planet where it only existed one color and that color was him.

"It's okay," and it was. Everything was great.

We sat in a quiet silence on the bench and drank our coffee as we heard the Dutch people around us speak in their language, (we heard a little English here and there, as well as other foreign languages that we were unable to interpret.)

The wind was pretty strong this day, and that caused both of our hairstyles to sweep through the cold air. I pulled my coat closer to my body and felt something warm laid over my exposed hand on the bench, but when I looked down at my hand the warm thing from before was gone and my hand started to slowly get cold again.

I looked at him. His cheeks were a bit redder than before and he had come closer to me during the short time I wasn't looking. I smiled at the thought that maybe the warmth I felt on my hand before might have been his hand.

When we both had drunk up our coffee we decided to walk around Amsterdam's crowded streets as it started to obscure and as the streetlights started to shine to show us the way. We walked on the side of the road and saw how a few cars slowly drove past us. We looked inside a few shops, but we never went inside to buy anything.

We talked as we walked and laughed at his bad jokes. Just being there by his side made me realize how safe I was with him. I was even safe beside him as a fourteen-year-old kid, and I hope he felt the same. Both when he was fifteen years old and right now, as an adult, in Amsterdam.

Our hands were close to each other, and I was very close to trying to take his hand in my own, but before I could react he pushed me away. I heard a swooshing sound, a crash and he wasn't in front of me anymore. The swooshing sound had been a car and the crash had been the car crashing into one of the stores' display windows on the street. People screamed and many of them had gathered around something on the street. Worried discussions in foreign languages gathered around the crowd.

I saw someone stumble out from the broken display window. My head was spinning and I was looking after him, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I decided to see who it was that was stumbling out of the display window. It was the driver who crashed the car that stumbled out. He met my gaze with a blood-filled face and puffy eyes. He looked furious.

"Ga de fuck weg van mijn buurt, faggots!" screamed the driver to me in Dutch, which made all of the other people turn their attention to us instead of the thing that was on the ground. "Get the fuck out of my town, faggots!" and the driver ran away as I could hear sirens from police cars getting closer.

I continued my hunt after him, and I found him at the place I least wanted to. It was him the Dutch people were looking at. It was him down there on the ground.

I pushed away the people from him and looked down at his numb body. His face was bloody and the disheveled hair looked rigidly and lifeless. His black coat had been destroyed and his legs laid stretched out in uncomfortable ways. 'They were broken' a nurse would tell me just a few hours later.

I sat down on the cold stone ground. I saw how he fought just to breathe and how blood started to ooze out of his mouth. I started to see a gray color form by the sides of my eyes, and I knew exactly what was about to happen. I yelled out his name the whole time while I ensured him that help was on the way and that he was gonna make it, as the gray color started to fog more and more in front of my eyes.

He said my name, which made me go quiet and stare down at his still face. Our eyes met and I could see tears beginning to form in his eyes. I was crying myself, which made the glasses on my nose starting to fog up.

"There's something important I have to tell you," he said quietly as he began to move his hand, which was the closest to me, slowly forward.

All color was almost gone from my vision now and that made the wait for what he was gonna say so much sadder.

"YA lyublyu tebya," was the last thing I heard him say. At the same time, he laid his hand on top of mine. I felt how the warmth in his hand slowly started to fade away and at the same time, I saw all of the colors in my eyes dissolve the same as his last breath.

II.

It was that day I lost my life, because he was the one who was my whole life. If it wasn't because of him, all my days would be just as gray as when I was looking out at something now. Sitting at a desk in a hotel room in Amsterdam, where everything still smelled like him. The bed he slept in, his clothes that were laying on the floor, even the bathroom still had the strong fragrance of his perfume.

Everything felt so empty at the moment. My vision was blurry and I had an enormous headache from all the crying. I barely cried. I barely cried anything when my mother died either, but when it came to him, I couldn't stop.

I found one of his old hoodies by his suitcase on the floor and without hesitation I had already put it on. I was drowning in it, but somehow I could still feel the safe feeling from him around my body. I smelled it, just to sense his scent again. A tear slid down from my eye and caressed my cheek. Just the thought of never getting to experience that scent from him again took a lot on me.

I couldn't stop thinking about him. Everything from his dark beautiful eyes, to his raven black hair, his narrow lips and to his skinny body.

The memories were strong, and without me even knowing it had the memories from the road began to run through my head again. To see him there on the ground again made me feel sick. The bloody face and the broken legs. Everything was stuck in my head, the same as the last thing he was ever gonna say to me.

"YA lyublyu tebya."

It was Russian, and it meant one of the easiest words in the world. It was a sentence that people told each other almost all the time. Mothers and fathers to their children, friends could say it to one another, people who were in love and mostly it was with married people.

My Russian was rusty after I hadn't used it for many years. He had taught me a bunch of words and after that, I decided that I wanted to learn it myself. The last words he said, was one of the easiest things to say, but my sluggish brain couldn't make it out at that moment. I regret more than anything that I didn't say it back to him as he was about to disappear from this world.

It of course meant, "I love you."


	2. Färger [Svenska]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jag kommer ihåg dagen då allting förändrades. dagen då allt svartnade och all färg försvann från mitt liv. den dagen då även mitt liv valde att försvinna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jag=Theo  
Han=Boris

I.

Jag kommer ihåg dagen då allting förändrades. Dagen då allt svartnade och all färg försvann från mitt liv. Den dagen då även mitt liv valde att försvinna.

Det hade varit en molnig dag i Amsterdam, och jag satt på en rostig bänk utanför en kaffeshop med en varm kaffe i handen. Den beska smaken av kaffet och den kyliga vinden i Holland gjorde en rätt så bra blandning och den varma drycken fördes långsamt ner min strupe vid varenda klunk.

"Är ledsen, det tog tid."

Det var han.

Mannen jag lärde känna när han bara var en pojk. En pojke med korpsvart rufsigt hår och ledsna, men trötta, mörka ögon. Jag kommer ihåg hur djup hans ryska dialekt var, som gjorde honom helt otydlig vid ord, men ändå hur mycket jag älskade den.

Jag träffade honom vid en svår tid i mitt liv, när allting var grått och sorgligt. Min moder dog något år tidigare, och jag var tvungen att flytta till min fader, som jag inte hade en så bra relation med, och hans flickvän. De bodde i Las Vegas och det var där jag träffade honom de första dagarna i skolan. För första gången på något år lyckades jag äntligen att se färger igen. Färgerna stannade kvar varenda dag, och när jag väl var med honom så blev färgerna starkare och synen tydligare. Det var som att jag inte behövde mina glasögon vid hans sida. Det kändes som att vi var på en annan planet. En planet där det bara var vi två. En planet där det bara fanns en färg, och den färgen var han.

"Det är lugnt," och det var det. Allting var jättebra.

Vi satt i en lugn tystnad på bänken och drack vårt kaffe medan vi hörde de holländska människorna runtom oss prata på deras egna språk, (vi hörde lite engelska här och där, liksom andra utländska språk som vi inte lyckades tyda.)

Vinden var rätt så stark den här dagen, och det gjorde att båda våra frisyrer svepte runt genom den kalla luften. Jag drog min kappa tätare inpå min kropp och kände någonting varmt läggas över min bara hand på bänken, men när jag kollade ner på min hand så var den varma grejen från innan borta och min hand började sakta bli kall igen.

Jag kollade bort mot honom. Hans kinder var en aning rödare än innan och han hade kommit närmare mig under den korta tiden jag inte kollade. Jag log åt tanken att det varma jag kände på min hand innan kanske var hans hand själv.

När vi båda druckit upp vårt kaffe så bestämde vi oss för att gå en runda på Amsterdams fulla gator medan det började skymma och gatlyktorna började lysa för att visa oss vägen. Vi gick på sidan av vägen och såg hur några bilar långsamt körde förbi. Vi kollade in i några affärer, men gick aldrig in i för att köpa någonting.

Vi pratade medan vi gick och vi skrattade åt hans dåliga skämt. Bara att vara där vid hans sida fick mig att inse hur trygg jag var med honom. Till och med som fjortonåring var jag trygg bredvid honom, och det hoppades jag att han också kände. Både när han var femton och just nu, som vuxen, i Amsterdam.

Våra händer var nära varandra, och jag var väldigt nära på att försöka ta hans hand i min egen, men innan jag visste ordet av det så puttade han undan mig en bit. Jag hörde ett susande ljud, en krasch och han var inte framför mig längre. Det susande ljudet hade varit en bil och kraschen hade varit bilen som kraschat in i en av butikernas skyltfönster på gatan. Folk skrek och en del hade börjat samla sig runt någonting på gatan. Oroliga diskussioner på främmande språk samlades runtom människo skaran.

Jag såg någon snubbla genom det krossade skyltfönstret. Mitt huvud snurrade och jag letade efter honom, men han fanns ingenstans. Jag beslutade mig för att se vem det var som snubblade ut från skyltfönstret. Det var visst chauffören som kraschade bilen som snubblade ut. Han mötte min blick med ett blodfyllt ansikte och uppsvullna ögon. Han såg rasande ut.

"Ga de fuck weg van mijn buurt, faggots!" skrek chauffören ut till mig på holländska, vilket fick alla andra människor att dra deras uppmärksamhet till oss istället för vad som fanns på marken. "Ge er fan i min stad, era bögar!" och chauffören sprang iväg medan jag kunde höra sirener från polisbilar komma närmare.

Jag fortsatte min jakt efter att leta efter honom, och jag hittade honom där jag minst hade velat göra det. Det var han som de holländska människorna kollade på. Det var han som fanns där nere på marken.

Jag puttade undan människorna från honom och kollade ner på hans stela kropp. Hans ansikte var helt blodigt och det rufsiga håret såg stelt och livlöst ut. Hans svarta kappa hade blivit sönder tyglad och hans ben låg utsträckta åt väldigt obekväma håll. 'De var brutna' skulle en sjuksköterska berätta för mig bara några timmar senare.

Jag hukade mig ner och satte mig på de kalla stenplattorna. Jag såg hur han kämpade med att andas och hur blod började sippra ut från hans mun. Jag började se en grå färg forma vid sidorna av mina ögon, och jag visste precis vad det var som började hända. Jag skrek hans namn hela tiden medan jag försäkrade honom att hjälpen var på väg och att han skulle klara sig, medan den gråa färgen började skymma mer och mer framför mina ögon.

Han sa mitt namn, vilket fick mig att bli tyst och stirra ner på hans stilla ansikte. Våra ögon möttes och jag kunde se tårar börja forma i hans ögon. Jag grät själv, vilket gjorde att glasögonen på min näsa blev immade.

"Det är någonting viktigt jag måste tala om för dig," sade han tyst medan han började att röra sin hand, som var närmast mig, långsamt framåt.

All färg var nästan borta från min syn nu och det gjorde den här väntan på vad han skulle säga så mycket mer sorgligare.

"YA lyublyu tebya," var det sista som jag hörde han säga. På samma gång hade han lagt sin hand på ovansidan av min. Jag kände hur det varma i hans hand långsamt började försvinna och på samma gång såg jag hur all färg i mina ögon upplöstes detsamma som med hans sista andetag.

II.

Det var just den dagen då jag miste mitt liv, för det var han som var hela mitt liv. Om det inte varit för han, så skulle alla mina dagar varit lika gråa som när jag stirrade ut på någonting just nu. Sittandes vid ett skrivbord på ett hotellrum i Amsterdam, där allting fortfarande luktade som honom. Sängen som han sovit i, hans kläder som legat på golvet, till och med badrummet hade fortfarande den starka doften kvar från hans parfym.

Allting kändes så tomt just nu. Min syn var suddig och jag hade en enorm huvudvärk efter att jag gråtit. Jag grät nästan aldrig. Jag grät nästan inget när min mamma dog heller, men när det handlade om honom, då kunde jag inte sluta.

Jag hade hittat en av hans gamla hoodies på golvet vid hans resväska, och utan att tänka mig för så hade jag satt på mig den. Jag drunknade i den, men på något sätt så kunde jag fortfarande känna den trygga känslan från honom runt min kropp. Jag luktade på den, bara för att känna hans doft igen. En tår gled nerför min kind. Bara tanken på att aldrig få känna den lukten från honom tog så mycket på mig.

Jag kunde inte sluta tänka på honom. Allt från hans mörka vackra ögon, till hans korpsvarta hår, hans smala läppar och till hans magra kropp.

Minnena var starka, och utan att jag ens lagt märke till det så hade minnena från gatan börjat forsa genom mina tankar igen. Att se han där på marken igen fick mig att må illa. Det blodiga ansiktet och de brutna benen. Allting fanns kvar i huvudet på mig, detsamma som med det sista han någonsin skulle säga till mig.

"YA lyublyu tebya."

Det var ryska, och det betydde ett av de lättaste orden i världen. Det var en mening som folk sade till varandra nästan hela tiden. Mammor och pappor till deras barn, vänner kunde säga det till varandra, kära personer sa det till varandra och mest var det till och med gifta människor.

Min ryska var ringrostig efter så många år att inte använda den. Han hade lärt mig en del ord och efter det hade jag valt att vilja lära mig det själv. De sista orden han sa, var något av det lättaste som fanns, men min tröga hjärna kunde inte få fram dem i det ögonblicket. Att jag inte sa det tillbaka till honom, precis innan han skulle försvinna från denna värld, ångrar jag mer än allt just nu.

Det betydde ju såklart "Jag älskar dig."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jag gjorde denna under en svenska lektion. Den fick bra betyg så jag antar att min svenska lärare gillade den.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this during a Swedish lesson. I got high grades on it, so I guess my Swedish teacher liked it.


End file.
